Cute!
by Scripturient16
Summary: This is a oneshot set after BoO. It's the others teasing Nico... It'll be worth your while, I promise! Please read and review..


A/N: I know I should be focusing on my other fanfic, but I just couldn't help it! Anyway, this is a oneshot set after BoO.

I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Hope you have fun!

* * *

"For the last time, Solace, I am not cute!"

"Why do you think so?"

"For Gods' sake, I'm the son of Hades! I'm not supposed to be-"

"Oh but you are-"

"You-"

"And for the record, I don't do anything for the Gods' sake." Will added.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and for some unknown reason, the clouds ceased to part before Camp Half Blood.

"Nope, not true." Will added hurriedly.

The weather eased, a bit.

"Oh, and yeah, you are adorably cute." He resumed the argument.

Nico was fuming now. "Will 'Idiot' Solace, You had better watch your back."

"And I'm not coming to the infirmary." He said, storming off.

Will just chuckled.

* * *

"Hey."

A female voice made him turn around.

"What crime did those flowers do?"

"Huh? What- "

Then Nico looked at his hands, holding the battered pigments of the flowers he had not even realised he was crushing.

Annabeth laughed, "So, who's the culprit, huh?

Just then, a certain son of Apollo called out, "Nico…"

If it was even possible, Nico's face grew even more annoyed.

"Ah" Then Annabeth gave Nico a knowing look, which was returned by a confused one by the cute son of Hades. (A/N: Oops, gotta run now; I hear Nico screaming curses at me… ;P)

"Hey Nico, got used to your cuteness yet?" Will laughed.

Nico groaned.

"What's all this about?" Annabeth asked, a smile dancing on her lips.

Will began, in an overly dramatic way; something only Will could pull off. And Nico buried his head in his arms.

"Oh, you know, I've been trying to convince little Neeks here that he is insanely cute, you see how his eyebrows are scrunched up. They make him look even more adorable than a seven-year-old. He is sooo c-"

Nico stood up, his body language dripping with exasperation. Then he straightened.

"I am the son of Hades, I am terrifying"

A dozen skeletons fanned out on his either side.

"I am deadly"

Faster than even a demigod could comprehend; a Stygian sword was digging into Will's neck.

"I am the Ghost King"

Half a dozen ghosts encircled Will.

"The bravest kneel before me" (A/N: Oh, come on, I am entitled to a bit of exaggeration.)

The ghosts shifted so that Will had to bend, and looked like he really was kneeling before Nico. And the sword never left his throat.

The scene was very, VERY intimidating; No one wanted to be on the bad side of a son of Hades, especially Nico. But, the fact that Will wore an amused smile on his face ruined the entire effect.

Will edged round the ghosts, and jumped up excitedly, "That just made you sooooo much more cuter (A/N: I know, wrong grammar, but whatever, just go with it)

The skeletons and the ghosts vanished. Nico groaned and sat down, trying to ignore the excited, cute son of Apollo dancing around and the usually dignified daughter of Athena who had tears in her eyes off laughter.

Nico scowled.

"You know, Nico, that just made you a whole lot more cute."(A/N: Once again, ignore the grammar.) This time it was Annabeth

"Aaargghh" Nico shadow travelled away.

Will looked superiorly proud of himself, and Annabeth was still laughing, though eyes had a very knowing glint in them (A/N: Is that correct? Uh, idc, u get the idea, right? Yeah, that's enough)

* * *

Nico did escape Will, but he really should have thought harder as to actually think where he was going. After all, as intimidating as a san of Hades, no one wanted to be on the bad side of a daughter of Zeus equally as much, especially not the lieutenant of the Hunt.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled into her ear, hoping to be heard over her shouts.

Ah, good. Her annoying noise ceased.

He continued, "I shadow travelled; and, uh, wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Ugh, now I have to deal with you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you question me. First, you, who is a guy, (A/N: I know, wrong grammar, but I figured that Thalia won't care so much about grammar while shouting at Nico) run into me, in my tree (A/N: Thalia's pinecone tree, remember? Apparently, Nico shadow travelled there, right on top of her). And then-"

"Would you mind if I stay here for a while?" he cut her off. Gods knew that he needed peace for a while, and the ranting lieutenant wasn't helping much.

"I would, very much." she said, crossly.

"Thanks, I'm staying here."

He settled on the branch above her (he was smart enough not to choose a place below her; who knows what she might do)

Yet, his peace was short-lived, far too short-lived for his liking.

Hidden from Nico, Annabeth silently filled Thalia up in the happenings, and Thalia smirked. Satisfied, Annabeth ran away to get a camera. Then, Thalia looked up.

"Hey, Death Breath, care to tell me why you are looking so cute today?" You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Nico almost fell off the branch. "W-What?"

Then he heard a camera snap, and blonde curls not far from it. He narrowed his eyes at the figure. And a very, very amused daughter of Athena looked up at him and winked.

"I hate you guys." He cried out in frustration.

He looked at Annabeth and Thalia laughing openly at him. He scowled.

"That makes you look so cute!" Annabeth gushed. Gods, he was going to kill Annabeth. Now he'll never hear the end of it. Well, he'd never hear the end of it later, for now, he just wanted peace. So, he settled at glaring dangerously at them before shadow-travelling away.

Heck, he was doing that a lot today; what would Will say?

To hell with what Will would say. Why would Nico care?

Anyway, this time, he had thought of a good place to go, no one would suspect where he is…

* * *

Nico could've kicked himself at his stupidity. How could anyone not find him here? Stupid, Stupid, stupid IDIOT. And now the consequences… He was standing, dripping with water, his T-shirt smoking. Aaaarrrgghhhh! He hated Percy; He hated Jason; He hated Will and Annabeth and Thalia and the whole lot of them! The stupid idiots! Why the heck had he stayed here? Or at least he should have stayed at Camp Jupiter, the Romans would have been much more... resolved. Now, you're thinking, What happened? Oh yeah, What the heck didn't happen?

So, he had the incredibly amazing idea of going to rest near the Canoe Lake. And of course Percy and Jason had to be there. And Will had to come to him, telling Percy and Jason everything. And they just had to tease him. Well, it wasn't Nico's fault that he said a few- fine, a lot of choice words and set the skeletons on them! They were annoying Nico, a lot. And then, the pathetic sons of pathetic gods of the sea and the sky had to hit him a gigantic wall of water and a series of volleys of lightening. And Annabeth and Thalia just freaking had to video-tape the whole damn thing! And Will was still rolling on the ground with laughter.

"You know, Nico this look is sooo adorable!" Nico was going to personally ensure that Percy, no, all of the gits got the worst part of the Fields of Punishment when they died five minutes later.

"Oh Nico, you look so cute."

He turned around, and groaned. No, no, no, no, NO! He did NOT need Piper here as well. He freaking did not!

And it did NOT help that Annabeth was still filming the whole thing.

"I am the Son of HADES! Why can't you assholes get your thick heads around it! I am not supposed to be cute! I am terrifying! You are supposed to tremble before me! You pathetic pea-heads!"

They were still freaking laughing at him! They didn't even pay him attention! The brats!

You know, he was done. He was DONE. He was gonna go to Camp Jupiter.

"A single Roman is far better than all of you put together."

And he shadow-travelled away to where he knew he would finally get peace.

Little did he know…

* * *

It had barely been five minutes since he arrived and he was-

A surprised "Nico?" sounded from behind him.

He whirled around.

Reyna.

He relaxed, a bit.

"Wh-"

"Don't ask me." He snapped, "I am NOT going to Camp Half Blood again. And I'll go from here if you want me to."

"Stay. But what happened?"

She put a calming hand on his shoulder. She ignored the fact that he was wet. It helped, he visibly relaxed, not even realising that he had still been seething.

"I-"

An excited "Nico!" cut him. Both looked at the cheerful figure running towards them.

"Hazel." He said, fondly. Reyna nodded warmly. (A/N: Hey! That rhymed!)

Hazel leaned forward to hug him, and sprung back. "Why are you so wet?"

"And why is your T-shirt whipped?" Reyna added.

And then Hazel giggled. "Don't worry though; it makes you look very cute." And she giggled some more.

Reyna looked at her with a confused expression; while Nico's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

Hazel giggled and then ran away.

"What is going on?" Reyna prodded. Just then, they saw an Iris Message forming, and Nico, eyes widening in realisation, made a beeline to the bush nearby.

Before Reyna could voice her confusion, Percy called out to her, "Hey Reyna, is Nico there?"

She could see Nico out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head vigorously.

"No."

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be there soon." Jason.

"And, he'll be here because?"

"Look, when he gets there. Compliment him. Tell him that he's cute, insanely cute. " Annabeth.

"And film the whole thing." The lieutenant of Diana's hunt. Jason's sister, right? Yeah, it was Thalia.

"Make him mad" Percy.

"And call him cute. And nice, sweet things." Jason.

"And do NOT forget to film it." The healer. Who was it? Will... Solace? Yes, him.

"Tell him that he's adorable, really adorable." Piper..

She saw Nico glaring daggers (no, it was much more intense, and made the fourteen-year old look very frightening) at the message. Or was it directed at her?

"Why would I do that?"

And they told her the whole story, every single detail, every one adding their own bits.

Ah, she thought. Now she knew what was going on. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

Nico's face was going redder by the minute. And now he glaring (and that was a BIG understatement) at her.

"Why would you want to torture him?"

"Oh stop being such a goody-goody, Reyna, and get on with it." Percy smirked. And cut the connection.

Reyna looked at Nico, laughter dangerously threatening to spill out of her mouth.

He was still glaring at her.

She opened her mouth.

"One word, Reyna, one word about it and you'll wish you had my luck."

She thanked her experience as a praetor; it was doing a lot to stop her bursting into laughter at the sight of Nico's red (very, Very red, might she add) face. She straightened herself. "Okay.."

"Good. Now shut up, and go away."

"I wasn't saying anything."

"You were going to."

"How do you know?"

"Just do."

"I-"

"Go."

She figured she'd better, for she was in the grave danger of laughing out, loud.

As soon as she was out of Nico's eyesight, Percy, and a large hellhound came into her sight. Percy beckoned her toward him.

"We're gonna have some fun with Death Breath at CHB. Coming?"

Reyna figured she would, there had to be someone with Nico… So, she told him so.

"Yeah, let me tell Frank first."

Just at that time, Frank and Hazel came strolling round the bend, laughing at something (I wonder, for my life, what it was).

"Hey Zhang," she called, "Percy wants to talk to you."

They came over.

"'Sup, Frank, Haze. Anyway we are gonna have some fun-"

"You mean you are going to scare him away from both the camps." Reyna added, "The poor guy is already having it bad."

"Shut up Reyna. Pay no attention to her. Now I am here to invite you to make Nico laugh, Coming? You better be 'cause I'm taking you. C'mon."

Both chuckled and nodded.

"How are we going to get there?"

Percy smirked, "You haven't met Mrs O'Leary, Have you? Well, this" he said, while gesturing towards the hellhound, "is my pet hellhound, Mrs O'Leary."

Three jaws dropped open. Percy smirked. "What are you waiting for? Let's get ready for the fastest ride to Camp Half Blood, all for free."

And they shadow travelled away.

* * *

Shadow travelling was a thrilling experience. Reyna definitely wanted to do it again.

She spotted Annabeth coming towards her.

"Are you seriously with these idiots? Reyna asked.

Annabeth laughed, "Sometimes, I'm entitled to some fun too."

"Agreed. But cut the poor boy some slack. He'll seriously go away from both the camps."

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You'll talk him out of it."

"I-"

"Oh come on Reyna, he'll be fine. You take a look at this."

And she showed her the video clip. This time Reyna burst out laughing. Literally.

And she looked good, she should laugh more often, Annabeth noted.

"Hey, here's my version." Hazel chirped up.

"Huh?"

She looked at Percy, "You did tell me to film it…"

Everyone grinned and gathered around Hazel and her camera.

Needless to say, soo, everybody had a nice stomachache.

"But how are you going to bring him here?" Reyna asked, once she'd composed herself.

"Oh, we have our ways." said Leo, strolling towards them.

Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn, miss praetor." He began fishing for something in his pockets.

"You might want to watch what you say." Reyna stated, her voice dangerously calm.

"Uh, just wait and watch."

"Better."

"Ah, found you, you nasty little drachma!" Leo exclaimed, holding a gold drachma in his hands.

He created a rainbow, and Iris Messaged (A/N: You know what, even if that's wrong, leave it.) Nico.

The image of an angry Nico, kicking pebbles in a pond somewhere, appeared.

"What do you want, Valdez? I am NOT in a mood for stupid jokes."

"Aw, come on man, my jokes aren't stupid."

"You're right, they're just plain dumb."

Leo pouted. "Y-"

"Shut it, Valdez. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you- you're insanely cute."

They could practically hear him fuming.

"You know what?" Nico said, "That's it. THAT'S IT. YOU'RE ALL GOING TO GET IT. JUST YOU WAIT, YOU PIECE OF-"

His voice faded as he shadow travelled away.

* * *

Five minutes later, they could hear a dozen skeletons stomping their way towards them.

Nico was shrieking, "You stupid idiots! Why can't you get your thick heads round the fact that I'm the son of Hades? I am terrible! I basically decide how your …"

And he went on and on, murdering the grass brown and shrivelled with every step he took.

The number of skeletons was increasing rapidly…

And then-

"Hey guys, we've got your cameras, and, guess what? The videos are awesome! So, we decided to show your creativity to everyone. So, both the videos will be aired at dinner in the dining pavilion. And both the camps are welcome." Travis and Connor Stoll grinned at them.

Nico was staring open mouthed at the twins all this time. He groaned. All the skeletons vanished.

He plopped down on the ground, head in his hands.

"Why the heck d'you pathetic guys care!? It's not even funny!" he whined.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Chiron had not been able to attend the dinner till half of it was over. So, he was trotting fast to get there.

When he got there, he was in for a shock.

Most of Camp Jupiter was there, along with everyone in Camp Half Blood, all of them laughing their heads off.

And when he got closer, he could see a large screen, and Nico di Angelo at the centre his group. The boy had his (very red) face in his hands; and it basically looked like they were laughing at him.

Then, Chiron took a look at the screen.

Ah, the poor boy.

But, he thought, even he knew that it was insane to try and talk them out of it right now..

He'd have a talk with them later…

For now, he would have to leave the poor boy to his defences, though he didn't seem to have many.

* * *

Nico groaned. He hated every single demigod alive. The gits! It wasn't even that funny!

Just then someone called out, Jason, he thought.

"Hey cutie!" he snickered.

Nico groaned. Ugh!

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!

Please review!

CC is welcome!

Your reviews mean a lot to me...

And, I'm sorry that the characters are OOC, but I just wanted to write something funny...

Also, I'm sorry for bothering you with those unnecessary author's notes..

Hoping you liked it and will review..

-Scripturient16


End file.
